Sonic's High School adventure
by Shining Silver
Summary: hello this is shining silver and this is going to be yet another sonic high school story there are silvaze sonamy knuxouge tailream and ShadowxOC(OC's Not owned) there is so far 2 OC's in the story. If you just PM me I will 99% most likely put in any OC but hurry I have 2/6 OC's from other people in my story not my oc which I'll add later on. Ill update the summary when i get an OC
1. Fist Day

_(Appears) "Hello everybody. This is Shining Siler here. This is going to be yet another sonic high school story and my other story was deleted *aww*_

_probably because it was interactive but whatever I'm starting fresh! Yay OK OK I'll stop the jibber jabber and get to the story"_

Chapter 1 :The beginning (dun dun dun)

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Silver the hedgehog hit the stop button on his alarm clock and got up. He got out of bed and went to go change. He decided to wear a black t-shirt and aqua blue basketball shorts. He slipped on his normal boots and put on his golden cuffs. He decides to have a pop tart and a cup of orange juice for breakfast. When he is done he goes to brush his teeth. He gets his backpack when he's done and slings it over his shoulder. Instead of waiting a minute or 2 he just runs out the door to high school. It was the first day. When he got there he found that he was 5 minutes early. He decided to wait around for a bit. He soon heard a super loud stereo from someone's car.

There was a red echidna in the car and in the passenger seat was a blue hedgehog Silver new from all the way back to 1st grade. When the blue hedgehog got out of the car he jumped and tackled Silver and said "Ha ha! Hey Silver!" the blue hedgehog while giving the white hedgehog a big hug.

"Hi Sonic" Silver said running out of breath. Finally Sonic realized and got off. "Sorry" Sonic said a little embarrassed. "Whatever" Silver replied seeming annoyed at Sonic's antics.

"Time to get to class" said the red echidna who seemed annoyed with Sonic. "RING RING RING!" the bell alarmed and Sonic said "Right that's my Knuckles" trying to grab one of Knuckles dreadlocks. When the all checked their schedules Silver had physics, Knuckles had math, and Sonic had writing.

"Oh well see you later!" Silver said in a hurry to prevent Sonic from making him late for class.

_"ooooohh" what is gonna happen in class calmness of chaos find out next time" "oh ya" please review and tell me what you think and sorry for a short chapter next one will be longer" and PM me if you wan" "Shining Silver out!" (disappears) _


	2. Average day

_(Appears) Hello this is Shining Silver here and this is_

_going to be chapter 2 of sonic's high school adventure_ _yay so for some chapters I'm going to be doing POV (Point Of View) this time it's Silver's._

~Silver's POV~

While I run of to class to get away from Sonic so he can't make me late I run into Tails. "Hey! Watch it… oh sorry I didn't know it was you" the yellow fox replies sheepishly while getting his stuff off the ground. "It's ok" I reply to the fox. "Well I better get to physics" "I have physics too" Tails replies quickly and starts to walk with me to class. When we get there most of the kids have their heads on their desks or are messing with their phones. We both pick a seat in the back of the classroom because I don't want to be noticed and I'm just guessing Tails wants to sit by me. I don't really pay attention to who is in the room and just wait for class to start. When everybody is here the teacher Mrs.M (Mongoose) says "Good morning class it's a new year of school" Manic in the front row immediately responds "And I can't wait for it to end" everybody stares at Manic and he says "To soon?' with a sheepish grin on his face. Everybody replies "Yes" after Manic's outburst the teacher tells us to stand up and say our name and favorite color.

The colors I hear are aqua, green, purple, yellow, timberwolf (silverish color), and oddly black. Of course there are other colors mentioned but I don't want to list them all. We get partners for tomorrow's activity. I'm with Manic and tails is with Jet (The annoying green hawk) I wonder what is going to happen tomorrow. Time flies by the next thing I know is we are at lunch. Luckily all of us have cold lunch and since it's the first day we can eat outside so we do. We all gather under the shade of some trees. (We: Me, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Tails)

_What will happen next? Shining Silver out! (Dissapears)_


	3. New Friend

_(Appears) Hello this is Shining Silver here and this is_

_going to be chapter 3 of sonic's high school adventure_ _yay so for some chapters I'm going to be doing POV (Point Of View) this time it's Shadow's_

~Shadow's POV~

While sitting at lunch with the group I let my eyes wander around the area and someone catches my eye. She's a cute hedgehog with 3 dark blue bangs kind of like Amy's except the other hedgehog's are like a J shape. She wears boots like Amy's except they're dark blue and a nice dark blue minidress with a white stripe down the middle and finally 2 gold rings on her wrists and a beautiful angel necklace. It appears Sonic catches me staring at someone and nudges me in the arm saying "See someone you _like?"_ putting emphasis on the last word. He then quickly notices and says "Woo woo! Hey guys Shadz likes some.." I put my hand over his mouth to prevent him from finishing his statement. Everyone stares at me and asks "Is that true?" I immediately reply a bit too quickly "No" Then Sonic says "mhm?" he says clearly not believing my statement. "Shut up!" I yell a little too loudly and kick Sonic in the leg as hard as I can. Luckily he flies a good distance back and hits a tree. That's what the little jerk deserved after insulting me like that. He comes back over muttering "Ow Ow Ow" Amy out of nowhere comes dashing over to Sonic's aid. She says in a sweet and caring voice "Are you ok Sonic?" He hesitates and then replies "Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking." "Thank goodness" Amy says sounding relieved. Sonic then says with an evil grin on his face toward my direction and says "The only thing that did happen was I was trying to tell everybody Shadow's crush but then he kicked me very hard in the leg" I then realize why sonic said that because then Amy pulls out her piko-piko hammer and yells "How dare you hurt my SONIC!" and then hits me with tons of force into a wall Knuckles flinched as she hit me and then shook his head like that was a stupid choice. Instead of trying to get to my feet I just sit there where I am in tons of pain. Luckily nothing feels broken after that hit. Somebody comes over to me and says something. It sounds like a girl but I'm not sure. I'm just keeping my head down and close my eyes trying to rest. I feel arms gently pick me up and carry me somewhere and I fall asleep. When I wake up I'm in the clinic. I look around the room and see the same hedgehog from earlier that Sonic was teasing me about. She quickly looks at me and sends me a sweet smile saying "I'm glad you're ok Shadow. You took a pretty hard hit there. Are you ok? I reply "I think I'm ok and how do you know my name and how'd I get here?" She simply says "Your friends told me who you are and I carried you here" I feel something weird knowing that she carried me here. Most people like Sonic, Knuckles, and especially Amy usually just drag me here if I get hurt. "You didn't have to carry me" She says in an annoyed tone "Sure anybody and everybody can walk on a clearly sprained ankle" I look at my ankle and see that it's all swollen up. "Oh" she then says "Luckily this place has crutches and bandages" I look across the room and see some. I grab them after hopping on one foot and slip off my sneaker and put the bandage on and the crutches under my arms. After checking out of there I go off to class. It's chemistry. I take a seat in the back row where nobody else is. It appears I didn't notice I was being followed because then the hedgehog that was in the clinic with me took a seat right next to me. She then makes a joke to me saying "Maybe you can make a magic potion so nobody has to tell you the obvious so next time you'll know why someone knows your name" I reply a bit sarcastically "Ha ha ha that's too funny" She then says "I'd heal you but I'm out of energy now you do know that your not exactly a feather" Whatever the teacher then explains that this activity will require partners so she grabs a cup filled with popsicle sticks and draws two people out of the cup and they meet up with each other. I hear "Nick and Bryce, Scrouge and Fiona, Ryan and Caitlin, Shadow and Icee, and others. I look around the room to see if I can get any clue who Icee is and the girl asks me "Are you looking for Icee because I'd recommend to look right in front of your face Shadow" I whip my head around and say "Oh" with my cheeks blushing bright red with embarrassment. All we have to do is make a chemical reaction that causes to fizz out of the beaker. I go over and get the supplies and come back to where I was. It appears Icee knows what she is doing because she automatically starts to pour things into the beaker. I take notes in my journal and write down what she is putting in and how much she is putting in and I draw a diagram of it. We bring our overflowing beaker to the teacher and I bring my notes and we show her. The teachers face lightens up as she look at it and places to sticky notes with our names on something labeled "Students of success" I feel proud of myself and go back to my seat. When we are back at our seats Icee asks me something that is strange to me ears but I don't know why. She says "Would you like to go out for lunch on Saturday?" I hesitate for a moment and ask "You mean like a date?" She blushes bright red and says "No. Just out to lunch or something" I say ok and tell her to meet me at the schools parking lot on Saturday. She agrees and right then the bell rings. I hear from the other classroom someone shout "School's out!" Once everybody is out I tell the group that I can't do anything with them on Saturday. Sonic asks "Why?" he asks in a sad tone. I calmly reply "I'm going out to lunch with someone. Ok bye now" I say in a hurry to avoid any other annoying questions from sonic. When I get home I do all of my homework even though it's not due until Wednesday. I then wake up the next morning felling well rested and ready for another day of school. I do my normal morning routine take a shower, change my clothes, eat breakfast, grab my backpack, and go off to school.

_What is gonna happen in class? Please read and review Shining silver out! (disappears)_


	4. Old memories

**Hello! This is chapter 4 of **_**Sonic's High School Adventure**_**! People: Yay! Oh ya! Yippee! (Parties)**

**Shut it people!**

**Shadow: SS what's wrong with you!?**

**Me: Shut up and get back in the story Shadow! People want to read! Can't you see that or are you blind!**

**Shadow: (Uses chaos spear) Raa!**

**Me: (Sucks Shadow back in story)**

**Shadow: NO! I'll get you! (disappears)**

**Me: OK back to the story that would've started earlier if Shadz didn't interrupt. And I'm SO SO sorry that I haven't updated.**

_~Icee's Point of view~_

Dang it I feel like I sorta blew it with Shadow yesterday. He might think that I was flirting with him or he might not even show up. I need to get a hold of myself and think positive. The only problem may be his friends. They seem to be a bit nosy when I saw them bombarding Shadow with questions yesterday. I have to admit they may be nice but they are nosy in his business. When I came here I expected the students to be normal like without powers. Instead, lots do. Shadow has some chaos powers, Sonic has super speed, Silver has telekinesis, Amy can summon a giant Piko-Piko hammer, Manic can control rocks and stuff like that, Blaze can control fire, Knuckles has super strength, and the lord knows what else. Not saying it isn't cool, but at my other schools I was the only one with powers. From kindergarten to middle school nobody had powers but me. What is my power exactly? Well, I control ice like make snow, form ready made snowballs in my hands which comes in handy when there's a snowball fight anywhere, make a shield of ice, and this doesn't relate to ice but I can heal with my angel necklace. I was thinking about what I'm going to do with Shadow when… "B-B-B-BRING!" the bell rings. I go off to class which is math and see that there are seating arrangements. That's weird they didn't have that yesterday. Oh well. I look for my desk and see that I sit next to... Silver? Sure he seems nice but I never talked to him. His friends told me his power not himself. He's a hedgehog like almost everybody else but his quills are weird. There are 5 quills that stick straight up on his head. When math class starts, somebody yells "Finally. Hurry up so we can go!" The teacher hears and says "For that, you can go to the principal's office." The grey hedgehog calmly walks out of the room as this was normal even though it's not even a month in the school year. The teacher then says "Any other people who would like to go to the principals office? ... Good now to start our lesson." She starts to explain something about algebra and writes some problems on the board. Some people stare at the problem for a moment. One of the first hands I see raised is a yellow fox I believe is named Tails. Figures. The teacher tells him to go up and solve a problem on the board. He walks up and starts to write franticly on the board. He then explains the problem smoothly and it seems that everybody else understands this strategy. After half an hour of calling names, people getting in trouble, and solving easy problems math class finally ends.

_~Silver's POV~_

After math class I had Health. Great the class with Sonic in it. This is going to be a long, long day. When I got there most kids were chatting up a storm or texting like crazy. I took my seat and saw that I was sitting next to a wolf. She seems familiar. She then notices me and says "long time no see Silver." I ask "How to do know my name?" She replies "I'm Sabrina." Then it suddenly hits me like when Sonic jumped on me on the first day of school. (Flashback) _the group was searching for something in the woods and dragged me along for no reason and didn't tell me what they were looking for. We then came to a stop at the end of the dirt road that was when we heard a scream. I whipped my head around to see that sonic was tackled by a wolf with a red steak down her arm. I quickly used my powers to get her off him and Sonic dashed up a tree panting like a dog. The wolf looks suddenly apologetic and says that they are sorry they and that they haven't eaten in days. Sonic then says after calming down "Well I doesn't mean you have to attack an awesome hedgehog, but you can have a red echidna" Sonic says jokingly. Knuckles then attempts to climb the tree but can't. She then says sorry and her name is Sabrina. We (Amy, Rouge, and Blaze) decide that we should help her out of the woods. After that I make up an excuse that I have to go home and I dash out of the woods. (End of Flashback) _"Now I remember" I say. Sabrina then says "Good. Now while you were daydreaming class started and you almost would've gotten I trouble now pay attention." I then focus on what the teacher is saying. I look around the room and see that tree kids already got in trouble because the office passes are gone. How many people are going to get in trouble today?

_~Sonic's POV~_

This week has sucked so far. Amy is already obsessing over me, Shadz will miss my start of the school year party to have lunch with somebody that he won't say. I think it's that girl I saw him staring at but what do I know it could be anybody. My mother Queen Alena is letting me throw a huge party pool party at our house. I'm inviting everybody. I was handing out flyers after school on Monday and since I'm the speedster everybody knows about it. I turn my head around to see who else is in the class and see Silver. I wave at him but he doesn't seem to pay attention. "Sonic pay attention" somebody whispers to me. Who? Oh well I then decide to do focus on class.

**Who talked to Sonic? Can you find out before next chapter? Read and Review (Hint: They haven't been really mentioned in the story that much or not at all.) Find out next time in**_** Sonic's High School Adventure Chapter 5!**_** Shining Silver Out! (Dissapears)**


	5. Quick Talk Show

**What's up R's and R's? It's Shining Silver here with a note about my current story I'm sorry I don't update very often but there are some issues going on in my life and It's interfering with trying to entertain you guys. I will still be updating this story as much as I can It's just I can't do it so often. Anyways I also want to mention that the first person who guesses who spoke to Sonic in the previous chapter will receive a shout out in my next chapter which will help get you known by people who read this story so you can become more popular on fanfiction. Random people: Yay! So please keep guessing and about the earlier part don't take it the wrong way anyways on with the special talk show chapter!**

SS: Hello audience this is a special talk show only including people from my high school story! We will be introducing 10 contestants and one special contestant. Put your hands together for Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Icee, Cream, and Sabrina! We are first bringing up Sonic the hedgehog!

Sonic: Wassup dude?

SS: Whatever now what do you think about your new high school Emerald High.

Sonic: It's pretty cool except Shadz will be missing out on my party and 'Somebody' is already obsessing over me. About Shadow I think I know why he's not coming *He says staring in Icee's direction* Anyways it's so far Great and that's all I gotta say. Peace out.

SS: Next up we have Tails "Miles" Prower

Tails: Hi it's nice to meet you.

SS: Ok now that you just saw Sonic up here you know what to do.

Tails: Yep. So far this has been great. Nobody has been mean to me at all, not even Scourge and he can be mean. Anyways I have no complaints except somebody has been passing to me 'weird' notes every now and then.

Tails: Bye SS it was fun talking with you.

SS: Nice talking to you too bye Tails.

SS: Now we have Shadow the Hedgehog!

Shadow: What do you want? You already ruined my Friday after school.

SS: I want to ask you how has your school year been?

Shadow: Lame and boring as usual except for one thing. Ok bye now leave me alone.

SS: Ok now we have Knuckles guardian of the master emerald!

Knuckles: Oh dang it! I forgot!

SS: Guess he won't be here. Now doing in one group cause were running out of time the girls! Amy, Blaze, Cream, Icee, and Sabrina!

Girls: Hi SS

SS: Hello how has your year been so far?

Girls (say mixed up): Great! Ok Good Decent Boring

SS: So nothing has happened?

Girls: No

SS: You sure?

Girls: Ya why?

Just then SS pulls a cord and the girls end up soaked (No offense female readers)

Girls: What the heck was that for?!

SS: Fun

Girls: Were out of here!

SS: Bye. Ok now we have Silver!

Silver: Hi nothing has happened in the school year and it's going great now I gotta go do my homework bye.

SS: Bye now we have… (phone rings) I have to go answer that (goes backstage)

_(Backstage) _SS: what the heck! He's not coming? But I did the intro and everything. Dang it. Bye.

(Comes back) SS: Oh well it seems our special guest is not coming today. Anyways that's a wrap Please R and R Shining Silver out (disappears)


	6. The Party

**Hello Shining Stars! What's up? Today we are finally going to do chapter 6 of **_**Sonic's High School Adventure! **_**Since nobody could guess who spoke to Sonic in chapter 4 I'll just say that it was my OC on my profile page.**

~Shadow's POV~

Finally it's Saturday. No school, no Sonic, and I get to meet up with Icee soon. I called her a few minutes ago saying I was going to make reservations at some restaurant. Well don't think I'm soft it was Sonic's idea since he know I'm going out to lunch with someone. I immediately look at the clock and… "Oh CRAP!" I'm late.

I rush to my room, grab a box under the bed and opened it revealing a red chaos emerald covered in dust. I grab it and use Chaos control to get to the meeting spot.

~Icee's POV~

Where is he? He's 5 minutes late. Just when I was about to go there is a flash of light revealing Shadow. He says he is sorry he's late and he made reservations at a restaurant. He then grabs my arm and does something called chaos control. There was a flash and the next thing I know we are in front of the restaurant. When we get in we are greeted by a waiter and are lead to a table with our menus. Shadow ordered a soup and I ordered a small plate of spaghetti. I ask "So how's your week going?" Shadow seems not to answer and I say "Shadow?" He then says "Um… OK I guess?" more like a question then a response. There is a few more minutes of awkward silence. When we finish our lunch the waiter comes back to take our plates and give us a bill. It costs $23.49 Shadow pull out his wallet and gives pays with a 20 and 5 dollar bill. On we leave the restaurant Shadow asks if I would like to do this again in about 2 weeks. I say "Sure that would be nice" I then walk home and Shadow just uses chaos control. That was a nice day. It was sort of awkward and we didn't talk much but it still went well.

~Sonic's POV~

This is a great party I'm throwing. Everybody came except Shadow. He said that he was going out to lunch with someone. But whatever, not like I care he's a bummer anyway. I look around and see a gray hedgehog. Sitting down near Knuckles who was blabbing about how he was the best at everything. For some reason I see them heading off towards the water. I realize it's a contest on who can stay underwater longer. After 2 minutes Knuckles comes up and then the other hedgehog resurfaces realizing he won. Suddenly, everybody grabs Knuckles and throws him into the pool. I walk over to the hedgehog and say "Congrats…" "Nick" he interrupts me. I say "Nick got it." "Hey weren't you the one who talked to me in class to focus? (Chapter 4) "Yes you should focus better in class if you don't want to be held back" He replies. He then walks over to his stuff and puts on jet black boots that resemble the shape of Silver's boots. He starts to walk to the exit and says "I'm going your friends are crazy. Bye." He says flatly and instead grabs a green chaos emerald and uses chaos control out of there.

~?'s POV~

I just got to this party and it sucks. This place is terrible. Especially the Amy girl. She is too nice. I was looking for somewhere to find a little peace when I hear "Mephiles!" I look behind me and a red echidna violently attacks me. I'm knocked onto a wall and continue to be repeatedly punched over and over again. I felt like I was about to die when a quick blue hedgehog pushes him away. I use an ability I leaned where I move my spirit out of my body and look down on myself for a few seconds. I see that I'm covered in bruises and blood and scratches and it looks like he dislocated my shoulder. When my spirit comes back to my body I am in tons and tons of excruciating pain. Some idiot thought that it would be funny and starts poking me with a stick. I stand up and pop my shoulder back in its socket with a loud "Crack!" I walk up to the echidna, punch him quickly freezing and un-freezing him so he has no time to react and he lands in the pool which freezes solid I feel a surge coming and trap myself in a ice dome. My eyes go from light blue to deep black and I try to attack everything I see but the ice blocks it. When I cool down the dome disappears and I'm back to normal. After I un-freeze the pool I get out of there as quick as I can to the hospital. The Amy girl comes over to me acting all concerned like she knew me my whole life. She says "Are you ok Blake?" I shove her out of the way muttering "Creep" under my breath. How the heck does she know my name? Instead of going to the hospital I go home and go to bed.

(The Next day)

I wake up with my bed soaked in blood and red footsteps in the carpet from my door. First thing I do is take a shower. That was a terrible Night.

~Sonic's POV~

"What the heck is wrong with you Knuckles!?" I shout at the hot-headed echidna. "What do you think?!" He shouts in my face. That blew my temper. "Get the heck out of my house if you're going to be a jerk!" "Idiot" Knuckles mutters under his breath as he leaves. Dang it. He never thinks he just does whatever he wants. I need to lie down. We were yelling for hours after that guy left. What did Amy call him? Blake, that's his name. But how did Amy know his name? Weird.

**That's a wrap sorry it took so long I had to go back to school and couldn't update. And forget it I know the question was hard but that was the point. Esp won't come in until chapter 10. Sorry Espio fans. P.S (September 1st) I was in the hospital for my second birthday in a row. **** Boo! **** Then I got a soda. Anyways, good luck Shining Stars and peace out! *Dissapears***


End file.
